Tregua
by Xela'J
Summary: El opaco del cielo es también el gris de la vida de alguien; el sinsentido de la existencia de quien no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse. Y de pronto, en medio de esa oscuridad, alguien. Una luz. Inesperada...
Las mañanas frías me recuerdan la cercanía de la muerte. El cielo sombrío no es otra cosa que el recordatorio de que la oscuridad, poco a poco, nos va envolviendo. Completamente. A todos. No sería yo la excepción. A pesar, claro, de que alguna vez la muerte y yo nos vimos frente a frente. Ahora puedo decir que gané; moví mejor mis piezas y la batalla terminó a mi favor pero, ¿la balanza se volcará sobre mí si de nuevo llegase a encontrármela? Lo dudo.

Cada mañana, cuando abro mis ojos, estoy consciente de que aquel es un acto desafiante. Me pregunto, siempre en esas mismas mañanas gélidas, si realmente sigo vivo. Si este cuerpo, estos brazos e incluso mi cabeza, que oculta el cerebro que piensa todo esto, me pertenecen. ¿Seré yo mismo quien hilvana frases y les da su propio sentido? ¿Seré realmente yo el ser que ocupa este espacio, este trozo de cemento en el que me he parado? Lo único que puedo asegurar es que me decidí a desafiar a la temida muerte. Solo cuando encontrase algo por lo que vivir yo, en ese momento, dejaría de ocultarme. Permitiría ser arrasado por esa masa temida e invisible. Me convertiría en parte de la nada.

—Pensé que habías dejado el cigarrillo —pregunta mientras se acerca por mi espalda. Naruto siempre hace preguntas obvias.

—No dejo lo que me hace daño —mi voz se mezcla con el humo que sale de mi boca; una suave capa me envuelve. Su olor me baña como si fuese la brisa de ese día tan lejano.

—Siempre te comportas de manera extraña en días como estos —quiero convencerme a mí mismo de que no estoy loco, de que no exagero y mis pensamientos no son sino la representación común que cualquiera pudiese poseer, si estuviese en mis zapatos. Naruto no lo comprende, claro. Tampoco intento que comprenda—. La reunión está por comenzar —dejo ir una última bocanada de humo antes de lanzar la colilla al suelo. Me vuelvo, echando otra mirada al plomo extenso, inacabable, del que se ha impregnado el cielo. Soy solo una partícula enana, en comparación a la inmensidad alrededor de nosotros. No sé. Creo que este día no es bueno para los negocios. No lo digo porque fuese supersticioso sino por mi falta de concentración. Mis ideas giran alejadas del edificio en el que estoy, del ascensor que he tomado y de los pisos que voy dejando atrás. Ni siquiera cuando la suela de mi zapato reposa sobre la losa fría y pulida del último piso, reacciono. Naruto me espera. Me adelanto para ingresar a la sala. Una mujer nos recibe con su sonrisa de hoyuelos. Hay otra, parada de espaldas, en la esquina de la ventana. Está mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. No se ha percatado de que ahora también estamos en el mismo lugar.

—Sakura, Sakura. Ya han llegado, será mejor que vengas.

La muchacha, porque parece mucho más joven que yo, voltea después de varios segundos. Como deseando mantenernos en la incertidumbre de ver su rostro.

—Buenos días —dice, al tiempo en que alarga su mano hacia mí. Dudo. Sus ojos verdes, inyectados de vida, hacen que el roce de su piel genere expectación en mí. Controlo el impulso de alejarme pero esos ojos siguen sobre mí. Me queman. Cedo ante su saludo. Una tenue corriente me empapa los ojos. Retiro mi mano tan rápido como mi compostura controlada me lo permite.

—Buen día. Tomen asiento.

El silencio recorre nuestras ojeras. Su madre ha empezado a hablar; para mi suerte, ha sido Naruto quien tomó el mando de la conversación. Parece que solo ellos están ahí. Sakura no deja de mirarme. Repito mentalmente su nombre. Tantas veces por segundo como me es posible. Sakura. Sakura. Y ella parece escucharme. La sonrisa que florece desde sus ojos hasta los pétalos de sus mejillas lo demuestran. Ella entiende cuando no hablo. Sabe que soy yo quien está aprendiendo su nombre, como si fuese mi salvación. Como si al aprender el nombre con el que sus padres decidieron llamarla, yo pudiera aprender de ella; aprenderla en pensamiento. Toda ella, que transcurre entre seis letras que juntas otorgan color rosa a mi vida. S-A-K-U-R-A. Pienso que tal vez ella está llamándome en su mente también. ¿Seré el nombre que ahora mismo brota de su cabeza? No puedo serlo porque no lo sabe. Aprovecho una pausa para introducirme en su memoria.

—Sasuke —las miradas caen sobre mí, desconcertadas—. No me había presentado.

—Ya sabía su nombre, Señor Uchiha —su madre sonríe. Despego mis ojos de Sakura solo un instante para dirigirme a ella.

—Pero su hija no.

Me miran. Yo no.

La boca de Sakura se entreabre; el rosa deslizándose entre sus labios esculpidos con la ternura de la inocencia. Aunque no lo sea. Pero su falta de candor en la vida real es lo que me hace pensarla ingenua, delicada como solo ella y sus dedos largos pueden ser. Nadie más podría acariciarme de la forma en que aquellos dedos lo harían. Su mano se uniría a la mía en un ritual de confianza. Así los días fríos como este parecían más cálidos y podríamos pensar que tal vez la vida se trata de los momentos en que compartes con esa otra mano que parece no separarse nunca de la tuya.

— ¿Señor Uchiha?

—Sasuke —miro a Naruto con la interrogante de los últimos minutos—. Sra. Tsunade quiere ver el inventario.

Lo extiendo con la mano temblorosa de quien sabe que no debe perderse de la vida. Explico mi argumento que voy creando a medida que mis pensamientos siguen la misma linealidad anterior: Sakura. Sakura. —… Mi equipo ha hecho un balance de los últimos… según los resultados estaría bien que su empresa pudiese… —Sakura me mira mientras hablo. Yo la observo con mi piel. Puedo percibir en su aliento contenido que está intentando gritar mi nombre. Ahora lo sabe. Grítame, suplico, con una mirada fugaz. Ella sonríe, estoy seguro—.Creemos conveniente conseguir un nuevo… la agilidad dependerá de… —espero que su aroma mezclado con el ambiente hermético de la oficina, permanezca muchos más días. No quiero volver a sentir la tranquilidad de un aire fresco que no me recuerda a nadie. Quiero pensar que cada poro de mi cuerpo, de ahora en adelante, reconocerá en estas paredes al cuerpo menudo de quien está frente a mí. De quien ahora sabe mi nombre y podrá gritarlo cuando…

—Sasuke —oigo. Por primera vez su voz me empaña los sentidos. Su lengua ha permanecido en calma mientras se abría su boca, sílaba por sílaba: Sa-Su-Ke. Cada letra envuelta en una promesa de besos indescifrables.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Por qué llamas de manera informal al señor Uchiha?

—Lo siento. Solo quería estar segura de que no olvidaría su nombre. No tenía la intención de faltarle el respeto.

—No hay problema —es lo único que puedo decir—. Llámame Sasuke, por favor.

—Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Nuestros nombre dichos en voz alta son el sello de la promesa hecha. El resto del tiempo que debiésemos continuar en aquella incertidumbre de la compañía, deberíamos fingir normalidad. Acomodar nuestras manos sobre el regazo que imaginamos es del otro. Predecir en cada parpadeo la sugerencia de una caricia novata. De un cuerpo que se vuelve joven con el avance del reloj.

—Deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo antes de la hora del almuerzo —me percato de que es cierto. Ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que creíamos. Aunque siempre pasa. Nunca vivimos la mitad de horas en que permanecemos con los ojos abiertos.

—Creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿no?

—Así parece, señor Uchiha. ¿Nos vamos? —Sakura despega sus ojos de mí solo en ese momento. Asiente, delicadamente— Un gusto —se levantan. Un gesto de despedida. Se marchan. La habitación queda desolada. Naruto se ha marchado tras ellas. Permanezco de pie. Mi cuerpo ya no hace caso.

—¿Sasuke? —su voz ha regresado. La veo de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Indecisa. Trago saliva—. Olvidé mi bolso. Vengo por él —sobre el sillón que antes la sostuvo a ella, está él: marrón, cuadrado, caja fuerte del secreto de su ser. Lo tomo, como si entre mis manos la tuviese a ella misma; delicada manera de tratar sus cosas, que son una extensión de ella—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Ningún movimiento. Leo sus intenciones. Se acerca. Su aroma confundiéndose con el mío.

—Sasuke, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

—Cuando tú quieras.

—¿Pronto?

—Mañana mismo —sonríe. Sus dientes, como perlas, adornan la curva de su boca. Extiende un papel. Lo tomo no sin dejar de rozar mis dedos con los suyos—. Te llamaré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Sus ojos se posan en mí. Por un segundo mi capacidad mental se ve reducida. Asiento dos veces seguidas. Doy un paso hacia delante. Mi mano se mueve sola. Qué bueno que ya no pueda controlar mi cuerpo. Su piel es más suave de lo que imagine; más sensible mis dedos se han vuelto. El roce me obliga a guardar la calma, a no ceder ante mis deseos de apoderarme de su boca. Y sin embargo, contraria a mi esfuerzo, es ella quien deja de pensar, se alza en puntas y planta un suave beso en la comisura de mi boca. La promesa ha sido cerrada.

—Te lo prometo —respondo, acariciando su rostro sin parpadear. Intento aprenderme cada parte de su cara; cada esquina, cada imperfección.

—Me tengo que ir.

Su espalda se aleja y aunque he quedado solo de nuevo, ahora ella ha quedado en la habitación. Conmigo. El recuerdo de haberla conocido no se irá con su presencia.

—Definitivamente —dice Naruto al regresar—, eres extraño en días fríos.

—Está es la última vez.

Me mira, sin entender.

—Me das miedo, Sasuke. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la muerte.

—¿Metafórica o…?

Sonrío, él se sorprende más.

Por la ventana veo el cielo que va cediendo a tonalidades claras, y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el cielo oscuro, a partir de esa tarde, significaría dicha en mi vida.


End file.
